


The Voice of an Angel

by No7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fear of Discovery, Gen, Mark Tuan-centric, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Minor Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No7/pseuds/No7
Summary: Mark never meant to like singing. Rather, he wished he didn't need it. But he did. So he found a secret way to sing without being known. To be a phantom masked singer that performed on an empty stage.And this is how the black rabbit musketeer came to be.





	1. Intro

I have stayed away from singing for as long as I could remember. It didn't matter what language a song came in, or the range it was in. It could be an A B C song, and I still would refuse to sing to it.  
  
Singing is beautiful, no doubt. Singing is a gift, but singing draws attention. Just as one appreciates the golden tone of a held-out high note, one is disgusted by a bland note that it shaky or just average, so that is nothing more than a noise.  
  
Disgusting a person is my worst fear, much less people. Therefore, with my voice, it would be an utter mistake to sing on a stage.   
  
But there is something else to singing. With singing, you are using your vocal cords, meaning you must bring forth passion from your soul straight to your voice. That means that as long as one loves the melodious sound of music, in singing, it is inevitable that your heart will spill into your notes and the song will write out your story in golden script. So if the crowd dislikes your song, it is as if they hate a part of you.  
  
I know people would hate me. The real, innermost part of me. So I keep quiet. The ironic thing is somehow, my life lead me back to the stage in a different way. It is nerve-wracking, performing with charisma, but I rap, so I pretend as if I am talking. With rap, you can be strong and bold, putting up a powerful front. You don't have to show the secrets buried inside your heart.  



	2. When Raindrops Fell

"Mark-hyung!" I looked up from the Overwatch video I was watching at the familiar voice. I sat upright and leaned over the bunkbed to see Jackson grinning at me. He was already fully dressed in a casual white top with a black jacket layered with a jean jacket. His jeans were roughed up and torn. His silver earrings sparkled a little, even under the faded winter sunlight.  
  
"Why are you dressed so fashionably today?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Aaaah, heart attack!!" He squealed, falling over dramatically, making me laugh. After he recovered, he said, "I'm going out today. If I don't get some fresh air during this crazy schedule I have, I think I'll lose it." Suddenly, his eyes lit up, sparkling with excitement. "We should go out!"  
  
"Okay," I said coolly, trying to hide my own smile. I didn't want him to know that I was excited to go with him. I got up from my bed, brushed down my oversized sweatshirt, and patted down my ruffled hair. "Okay, ready to go."  
  
. . .   
  
"Mark, look, look!! Isn't this cute?" Jackson exclaimed for the hundredth time. I laughed as I looked through yet another store window. He was pointing at a flashy black jacket with various golden zippers.  
  
"Don't you have a similar one already?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I guess so." With a shrug, he continued to walk along the street, a bounce in his step. I looked along the street. It was starting to get dark with the sun setting, or I assumed. It was hard to tell because the sky was covered with a blanket of clouds. Either way, it was dark enough so that the store windows glowed with warm light, casting the people in golden beams. A light breeze passed through, bringing the scent of a coming rain. I closed my eyes and listened to the softened conversations and the constant pitter-patter of feet. It was just noise, but to me it was a melody.  
  
"Markipooh!!!!" I was brought back by Jackson's begging voice. "Come on! I see a store across the street that has super cute clothes for you!"  
  
"Alright, Jackson, I'm coming," I managed to say through giggles. I ran over to his side. He slinged his arm over my shoulder and grinned widely.   
  
"See that shirt?" He said, pointing to a shirt in a store window a little ways off. The shirt was a black button down made of silky thread, decorated with bold red and blue paint streaks on it. "I think you would look so good in that. Like - like - like chic and sexy, you know. Like JB-hyung chic and sexy. With a bit of class."  
  
"But it's too fancy for-" I started to answer, but then I felt a cold shock to my back. Within a second, it started pouring rain.  
  
"Gahhhh!! Shelter, shelter!!" Jackson screamed, running frantically through the rain. "Quick Mark, there's a cafe down a few blocks!!"  
  
I began following Jackson, holding my arms desperately over my head.  
  
"When rain drops fell,  
From the sky ~ . . . "  
  
I froze at the sound of such sweet, powerful notes. The song came from a store that happened to be beside me. It rose into the air like a spell, binding my feet to the ground.  
  
"The day you left me,  
an angel cried.  
Oh~~ she cried,  
She crie~d,  
She crie~~d."  
  
The song ended, but I felt as if the air was still. The world fell silent before my eyes. I looked at the street. It seemed to come to life before my eyes. The people glowed with vibrant colors, backlit with street lights, the hues glistening thanks to the rain. Drops fell from the clouds like sparkling falling stars.  
  
I couldn't breathe. My heart was throbbing in my chest. I felt a fire burn inside me. What was it? It was weird. I felt confused and bewildered, yet urged to do something. I felt like I was being drawn. But drawn to what??  
  
"Mark-hyung!!!!!" A scream broke me out of my daze, and time fell back into rhythm, people bustling faster than usual to seek shelter. My vision refocused to see Jackson under the entrance of a distant store, hair slighty matted from the rain. He waved me over.  
  
Dizzy from whatever just happened, I ran over to meet him. He looked me up and down concernedly. "Hyung, you're soaked to the bone. You're going to get sick."  
  
I looked down. He was quite right. My sweatshirt was completely wet and cold. "It's okay, I'll live," I replied, my voice shaky.  
  
"Well, at least take this," he said, taking off his jean jacket and draping it over my shoulders. "What happened back there?"  
  
I tried to think about it. It was just a single song. Not even one. It was very short. And yet, it shook my core. It was messing with my head. I could still hear the ringing notes in my head.  
  
"I-I don't know," I finally manage out. It's true. I really didn't.  
  
But I'm not sure I wanted to know.  
  



End file.
